What Now?
by pink-paperclip
Summary: sequel to 'What if' unusual twists and turns, read and find out, review and you help me decide what to write on the chapters to come TBBand ML Dont ask just read
1. What Now

******You _have_ to read my story "What If?" if you want to understand this story, this one I think will be good, give me ideas on the way, and who knows? the story could take an unusual turn Tee Hee **

* * *

_Chapter 1: What Now..._

* * *

Titans Dead?

**The Titans were defeated yesterday by an unknown person(S). One of our reporters was on the seen. **

**Two of the Titans appeared to be stabbed. One had her head bashed into the ground. One was strangled.**

**We couldn't make out what was done to the other two Titans, but it couldn't of been good.**

**Blood was found at the seen, It was found to belong to three people.**

**Small amounts belonged to Richard Grayson, Large amount were found to belong to Jinx Stone, and Garfield Logan.**

**That was all that was found at the seen. **

**Are the Titans really dead?**

**Are our heroes gone forever?

* * *

**

The city had gone haywire, the news of the Titans' death had everyone on the edge. A lot of people left town, fearing for their lives. With the Titans around, everyone felt safe. Now that they were dead, they didn't know what to do. Those who were brave enough to stay, either felt that they didn't need the Titans, or felt they had a duty to jump city. Officers stayed, doctors stayed, and fire fighters stayed. Many told their families to leave. No one knew that the Titans had left children behind. The city had calmed down to some measures, when the Titans East had come to help. They were mainly babysitting for the Little Titans, but they fought crime on the side.

Bumble Bee was glad that the little Titans were old enough to take care of themselves, she wouldn't touch Sarasim. She had never said it, but she had been in love with her Sparky. Seeing his child, and knowing it wasn't hers made her hurt, how could he marry that thing? She was the good guy after all...

* * *

She was very surprised at how mature the kids were for their young age, well other then Austin.

The years past, 7 to be exact. The oldest, Micheal, now 17. Sarasim now 16, Austin and Lark 15, and Tawnella 14. Still no one had discovered the reason for the Titans' death, after 7 years everyone gave up hope that they were still out there. The new Teen Titans, were getting ready for their first battle, they just had to wait until someone did something wrong.

They had all they're stuff ready, Micheal looked down at a picture of his father. It was in one of his times of weakness, he had been working for Slade at the time. His costume saying that. Micheal had gone through his fathers things and found this costume, it was a disgrace to wear it, but Slade was gone he had nothing to worry about. He wore his father's mask, and his hair spiked up the same, he looked in the mirror, the only thing that differed him from his father was his hair. Any one could easily mistake them, if only his father was still alive...

* * *

Sarasim wore her mothers outfit, the pink streaks that had graced her hair were now silver, and Austin still called her grandma. Her Curses were silver and not pink like her mother's. She barely even saw her mother fight though, so she couldn't be sure. She just wished her mother could see her now, her parents would be proud...

* * *

Austin also wore his dad's outfit, although it was no longer purple and black, it was now green and black. Instead of spiky hair like his father, his hair was strait and down to his eyes, Tawnella always laughed when he shook his hair out of his eyes, even though Lark said he looked queer. It took him awhile to realize she wasn't calling him gay. He was also not the shortest member of the team, he always taunted Tawnella about that, she taunted him right back, saying his sister was taller then him. Down on his desk, were all his pranks, all of them planned out. Just like his father, He missed him so much...

* * *

Lark looked in her mirror, her long blue hair, it was in a loose braid. Her pale skin, still had a invisible to the naked eye green tint to it, but with her animal instincts, she could see it. Her amethyst eyes still held the flecks of green, which reminded her so much of her father. She wore her mother's leotard, without the cape. She had occupied her parents room, it was a very funny room. The walls were black, the furniture green, and the walls were covered in pictures of her and Austin. She dusted off a video from the shelf and put it in the VCR, her mother's picture appeared on the screen.

"Come over here Gar!" She saw her mom in a mirror in a corner, and her dad come running "Look, Austin is walking!" She saw Austin over in the corner running into the wall

"What? He hasn't even learned to crawl yet!" She saw her father pick him up and kiss him. The camera caught her, she was pouting from loss of attention.

"Mommwe! I awm were to!" The camera jumped to her, she has spoken her first words, and her mother came over and hugged her and kissed her...

She turned it off, she couldn't take it, They had loved her so much...

* * *

Tawnella sat on her window seal, first her parents, then, the closest thing she ever had to parents, what now? She had been told that all the Titans parents, were either dead or evil. Now, all of their parents were dead, she had been told that her mother was a brave person, and she should be to, but she didn't feel brave, she felt lonely. She looked into the mirror she held, her long platinum blonde hair was tucked back behind her ears, and her ice blue eyes showed sadness. Her costume was ice blue top, and black boys shorts, were made out of the same materiel as Dick's old cape. Strong as can be, she looked over to the closet, something in the very back caught her eye. It was a silver heart shaped box, she grabbed it, it looked home made. She opened it, inside was pictures of her mother, and the team. There was a photo strip, of her mother and Gar, and a note.

* * *

Dear Beast Boy,

I know I hurt you tonight, but I had to do it, he helped me... And I do not want to fight you, I care about you. Even if you did say that if I had no friends, to me you will always be my friend... I am sorry BB, but you know that I would have never done that if I knew he would hurt you... Raven always did think of me as the evil wicked witch... If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I do not think you will, but if you do, BB I really do like you, a lot. Are date almost ended nicely even. Beat Boy, please do not be mad, leaving you and the team has left me broken...

Love, Terra

PS For once in my life, I actually feel Wicked...

* * *

Gar had never got to read this... he never knew she cared... He and her mother had dated? and she guessed that she meant she felt wicked because, she betrayed them. She then realized why Raven had not liked her mother, if it wasn't so sad, it would be funny. She must have been talking about that evil man... What if he was the one that had killed her mother... He did owe her, she tried to kill him. What if he was the one that killed the Titans? She had to go tell Micheal! This would- Beep! The Teen Titans alarm went off,  
"What now..."

* * *

**The long awaited sequeal is finally up enjoy:)**

**Obey me all... _Me!_**

**_Rei_**


	2. The Teen Titans

**I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tawnella, Austin, Sarasim, Lark, and Micheal HAHA HA HA HA**

**I havn't updated in a really long time, but here it is, I want to get this one done, EVEN THOUGH THOSE AT LEAST 50 HITS I KNOW I GOT, I ONLY HAVE 3REVIEWS! Stupid people please review, if you do I will put your name here, lol BIG spotlight On to the Story!**_

* * *

_

_Blood dripped from her arm, she was in so much pain, infant in her arms she wrote the note, being carefull to keep the blood off of it. Why did it have to end like this, she was going to die. Death didn't scare her now, all she cared about was her baby. She imagined having someone ask her who the father was... She didn't know. She had been raped. 'Is this what I get, what I deserve? To be raped, fall in love with my child, only to be killed?' She could feel the life draining from her. "Goodbye my love" She rang the bell and staggered off._

_

* * *

_

"Titans Go!" Micheal yelled the call, their first victom, Dr. Light, who was now an old man. Micheal used his bow staff and knocked him off his feet, he flipped back up in return and threw him into a wall.

"Micheal!" Lark screemed, She turned into a bird and flew above him, she turned back, and dove down towards him. She repeted the incantation, and black orbs formed around her hands, she smaked into him and he flew into the near by building. He blew a blast at her and she smaked into the newly revived Micheal, they both went back into the wall.

"Ok Tawnie, Beast Boy, let's finish him off!" Sara shouted, "It is going to take forever for me to get used to calling him that" She whispered to herself, She threw her curses, to distract him

Tawnella jumped on Austin's back as he transformed into a pteridactal, he took her right above him and dropped her. Austin turned into a rhino and fell onto him, but he dodged him. Tawnella shot a burst of water and soaked him.

"Aww the wittle girl got me wet." He laughed

"And she is going to get you a 'wittle' cold!" With a twist of her hands the water on him turned into ice. He broke free and smashed her into the wall as well

"Tawns!" Austin ran over to her

"Dr. Light huh..." Lark had thought it was cold, and brought her mother's cloak, she wrapped it around herself, and walked slowly up to Dr. Light

"Y-Yo-you! It-It can't be, you-your dead!" He started stepping back

"No I'm not... Or I wouldn't be here now whould I?" Her voice was slick and cold, the voice she had so long tried to conceal

"I would like to go to jail now" He ran to the police car, and climbed inside, he looked back up at her, she took down her hood

"Your not Raven!"

"I know"

"Then who are you?"

"I'm her daughter"

* * *

**Children?**

**It turns out the Titans were busy before their death, it turns out they left five children behined. Are these really the decendents of our beloved Titans? We talked to them in an interveiw. Micheal, son of our Nightwing and Starfire told us this "Yes we are the new Teen Titans, and don't think anything less of us because we are young!" None of the other young Titans would speak with us.

* * *

**

"Micheal" Lark hissed "What the hell is this?" She pointed to the newspaper, her voice cold

"What do you mean?"

"The Titans East told us to make sure we didn't tell anyone who we were!"

"So what, nothing will happen" He put his feet on the table and turned on the TV

"The person who killed are parents will come after us!"

"Our parents aren't dead!" He pushed her up against the wall

"Can't you just give it up already, they are dead, and they aren't coming back!"

"Yes they are!" He shoved her harder

"Micheal, your hurting me..." Her eyes were watering

He got up right in her face, nose to nose, and whispered "They are not dead!"

"Am I interupting anything?" Sara came in and smirked

"I need to go to my room..." Lark pulled up herhood and floated off

"What's her problem?" Sara pulled some food out of the fridge

"I'll be back..." He ran after her

"AUUUSSSSSSSSTIIIIINNNNNN!" Sara sang

"What?" Austin came in, followed by Tawnella

Sarasim winked at her

"one..." Sara said slowly

"two..." Tawnie said as Austin started backing up

"...THREE!" They both yelled and pounced on him

"Dude! Watch the hair!"

They were all three laughing histaricly. The microwave beeped, Sarasim got up and got the food. She started making dinner. Austin rolled on top of Tawnella and started tickling her.

"Hey... Stop... Can't... Breathe!" She yelled in between laughs

"You two are so imature" Sara laughed

"I know doesn't it rock!" Austin sat up and shook his hair out of his eyes, Tawnella giggled

"You look so funny!" She giggled more, and started tickling Austin. Sarasim rolled her eyes

* * *

"What the hell was with you out there! You act like your so special, well you not!" Micheal barged into her room

"Well I'm sorry I'm different,"She turned around and pulled down her hood to reveal an emotionless face "I'm sorry I have more demon in me then my brother, I'm sorry that if I feel sympathy for your sorry ass that the whole tower might blow, I'm sorry I can't agree with everything you say! I'm sorry I... I'm sorry..." Things were floating and melting and blowing up, but he didn't notice, for the first time in seven years, he saw tears in her eyes.

"No," He hugged her "I'm sorry..."

* * *

He threw the paper on the ground "So, children... They didn't mention them..."  
A weak voice spoke up "No..."  
A whip cracked, the lights blew.

* * *

**NOW REVIEW I COMMAND YOU! Do as Rei says and REVIEW! I know I am weird, and the story after I complete the one I am working on will be an Normal thing it'll be fun, and I can put my self in there now REVIEW!**

**Rei **


	3. The Black Rose

**I do not own the Teen Titans: I was watching Betrayal when I wrote this... It is sorta noticable**

**I will be gone for a little I am going to see Joseph and the technicolored dream so update will take awhile for those of you who actually read this and all those people who are reading this REVIEW!**

**coat the beggining of this chapter is really stupid, but I had to hehehehehe**

_

* * *

_

_She saw the bright light, she knew she was dead. Life really was short... But, why did she hear voices? They were talking about blood loss and strange earth levels, was she not dead? she opened her eyes, people in masks were above her. "Where am I?" The blurry people shook their heads and talked to one another. She felt a shot of pain and flinched, they pulled out a needle and everything went numb. She couldn't feel a thing, but the voices were still there. Then it hit her... "My Baby, where is my baby! Give her to me! Where is she! " Another needle went in, everything went black.

* * *

_

"Austin?" Lark opened his door

"Yes 'Little Sister?'" He smirked

She grited her teeth "Well, you know how your were planing on us being Beast Boy and Beast Babe?"

"Yea!"

"Well I am going by Lark, is that OK?"

"I guess" His ears drooped, he loved doing things with her **(NOT LIKE THAT YOU PEVERTED FREAKS! and I know you were thinking it!)** "But... You have to... play a videogame with me!"

"Ehh, fine" She rolled her eyes "But promise you wont blame me for cheating when I win"

"You can't beat me!"

* * *

5 MINUTES LATER

* * *

"You Cheated!" Austing threw down the controler 

"Told you..." Lark rolled her eyes

"You so totally cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Would you two just SHUT UP!" Sarasim walked in the door

"Yes you did..." he whispered

"I heard that..."

"Don't you two dare start again!"

* * *

"If I just knew anything about our parent's enemies..." Micheal walked down the hall 

"Micheal!" Tawnella came running down the hall to him "I almost forgot to give this to you, It might help your reserch"

He looked it over, it was there, the answer "Thank you! This is exactly what I need!"

He picked her up spun her around and kissed her. She blushed a deep shade of red.

"Put her down right now! If I see your lips on hers one more time you won't be able to talk out of them..." Austin was standing in the doorway with a calm expression, but his face was flushed.

"Austin! I-I, it was him" She pointed to Micheal

"Somebody's jealous..." Micheal smirked

"I am not jealous!" He stormed off

* * *

"Dinners ready!" Sarasim called 

They came and at at their seats, "Come on, you know I don't eat meat!" Austin whined

"Why do you think I fix it?" Sarasim winked

"Come on! I've been those animals, I still don't get how Lark can eat meat"

Lark rolled her eyes "You realise, that when Sara buys the meat, it is already dead, therefore, we either eat the meat, or it sits there and rots"

"Ummm" He rubbed the back of his head

"Your hopeless..." She turned to Tawnella "I don't see it, what do you see in him?" She blushed

"Aww come on Lark, don't pick on the poor little girl, at least the guy she likes is only a year older then her" Sarasim smirked

"WHAT!" Her hood fell down revealing a very annoyed face

"You know you like him"

"I do not like him, he is my friend nothing more"

No one noticed Micheal's downcast face.

"I'm going to my room" He walked away quietly

"What's his problem?" Sara looked at the door not noticing Austin toss his meat on the floor

"I'll go find out" Lark pulled her hood up and floated away

"Micheal?" Lark stood in the door "What's wrong?

"Nothing..."The voice came from the closet

She wondered into it, it was a hole different room. Micheal was standing in a corner, his brown hair almost black in the light, he was wet, and his hair fell over one eye. She was dumbfounded standing there in his pants, _'He is... dare I say, hot'_

"Wanna go out?" He wasn't looking at her, and his voice held no emotion

"Wha-Why?" She didn't understand _'Why would he want to go out with me?'_

"As a date, with me" Still the same voice

"Ummm..." _'YES YES YES!'_ "Got nothing better to do"

"Meet me on the roof in an hour... It'll be cold, you might want to change... We aren't Titans tonight..."

She walked out the door, and out of his sight, she jumped into the air _'Yes!'_ a window broke at the end of the hall. She walked into the kitchen

"Hey Tawnie"

"Yea?"

"I need your help, come to my room"

"O..K..."

She came up and Lark shut the door

"I don't believe I am asking this... I need you to help me... pick... out... some... clothes" She flinched as she said it

"Why"

Lark gave her a 'don't ask' look

"OK..." She turned to her closet "Let's see, No... No... Hmm... Eww...Maybe... Defiantly not!... Yes... Perfect... Wow... Hot... Eww...Ugly... I guess that's OK...No...No...No...No...Ah Hah! Try this... this... this... and this on" She smiled while Lark went into the closet to change

"Tawnie... I think it's a little much..." She came out in a long black soft skirt the floated at her feet, a black old-fashion blouse, made very thin. Black heeled sandals, and a black choker.

"Wow, you look awesome! One last thing... turn around" Tawnie undid the braid that always graced her back, and let the wavy hair fall into a low pony tail. "There, now remember to tell Micheal I did your clothes on your date"

"I wil- How did you know?"

"I know boys..." She handed her a pack of gum "You'll need this" She winked

"You know I'll have to kill you if you tell the others" She turned to face her

"I know" She smiled and walked off

Lark put a peice of gum in her mouth and walked to the roof.

* * *

Micheal stood on the roof, it was quite chilly, but that wasn't why he brought a jacket. He was wearing dark baggy geans, a black shirt, invisible underneath his grey jacket. He was fildeling with the black rose. He had been waiting to ask her for a long time. He blew his hair out of his eyes, he hadn't spiked it up and it was messy. He heard the door open, his throaght went dry, she was drop dead gorgeous. He walked over to her, he put the rose in her blue hair. 

"Do you trust me?" His voice still dark

"More then I trust myself..."

He went behind her and tied a blind fold around her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waste, and their feet slowly left the ground. He reached down and tokk the sandals off her feet, he let her feet grace the top of the water. She shivered in his arms, he wrapped them around her tighter. He felt really odd, she was only fifteen, and he, seventeen. She was small and fragile, she was only a child, most crushes that leave you with a warm tingaling feeling, but with Lark, he was cold without her, he needed her. _'Too Much...'_

"Anything wrong?" Lark could feel the strange emotions he was emitting

"No... Everything is perfect"

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost" He smiled as he saw the place they were going "Here" He let her down and she walked out of his grasp _'The cold feeling is back...'_ He took off her blind fold.

"Wow, it's beautiful..." They were on a beach, and the moon was shining on the water, she took off her shoes and waded in the water, enough to get the hem of her skirt wet. He stood a little less then a foot above her, he leaned down and kissed her, she felt so many emotions comming off of him, Happiness, fear, lust, and others she couldn't indentify. She felt the water shoot up... her powers, that's why he had taken her out here. They stopped to breath, and sat down on the sand, feet dangaling in the water. They watched the sun rise, untill Lark feel asleep on his chest, and he fell asleep with her in his arms, all worries gone.

* * *

"Neither Lark or Micheal are in the Tower" Sarasim was running in and out of the rooms 

"Austin any idea where they are?"

"Nope"

"Tawnella?"

"Ummmm"

"Tawns?" Austin gave her an odd look

"We are right here queer" Lark walked in the hallway

"I know that you are only meaning odd and not calling me gay" He gave her a big smile

"No, that time I was calling you gay" She gave him her famous smirk

"Why is there a rose in your hair?" Sarasim walked around her "And why are you wearing a skirt, and why is you hair down? And you have a-a-a HICKEY!" Larks eyes got huge, she tried to run, but Sarasim grabbed her "Not a chance girl" Lark dissapeared into a huge blue blob and washed away

"Where the hell did she go?"

"She turned into a cell, or a molocuele or something..." Austin gave a toothy smile

"Now who gave her that hickey?

Everyone's eyes went to Micheal

"Umm I got to go..." He started to leave

"What the fuck did you do to my sister!" Austin stepped infront of him, the huge height difference went unnoticed

"We made-out I promise you thats all!" He went red

Austin punched him in the face "Don't you touch her ever again!"

"I'm I not aloud to touch any girl in this Tower? Your sister or Tawnella or may I say your girlfriend" He smirked

"You two are girlfriend and boyfriend?" Sarasim jumped on the two blushing teens

"Ahhh got away alive" Micheal said rubbing his soon to be purple eye

* * *

**I really do like that chapter, no fighting, but It is my fluff chapter! I really like it, it is hard to believe that Micheal is 17 he is really immature of corse I made him that way but it doesnt really matter , if I get any reviews... I think you all will like it, if you do review give me some ideas!**


	4. Seven years had past

**I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS BUT i DO OWN SOME OF THESE CHARACTERS**

**Thank you for the reviews My computer has been sending my reviews to my Junkmail and you can get it from there, this chapter is really short, I might not update for awhile, Homework is piling up ahhhh it is horrible, and band to top it all off, bleh I want to brake my stupid french horn well I think I'll put a poll at the bottom... so you may enjoy reveiwing**

_

* * *

Seven years had past, she had no idea where she was. She was beyond hungry, she had been days without food. She didn't care, all she wanted was her child. What did she look like, where could she be, would she look like her, or the unknown father? Will she know who she was? Some one grabbed her, she knew that voice..."Slade..."_

_

* * *

_

_"Hello Tawnella..." Fire was everywhere, the voice was coming from nowhere_

_"Who are you?" Tawnella kept looking for where the voice was coming from_

_"That doesn't matter... I have what you want..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I have what you want..."_

_"What?"_

_"Your mother..."_

Tawnella sat strait up, had that been a dream, or a message...

"Are you OK?" Austin walked in her room "I felt your dream..."

"Yea, I'm fine, just a bad dream..."

He sat beside her and put his arms around her "I'm here now..."

"Austin?"

"Yes?"

She turned to face him "What if my mother isn't really dead..."

He didn't answer

"I mean, she could of faked her own death or something!"

"I doubt it, I mean, she could still be alive, but it's just, she would have come back for you..."

"I guess your right... Austin?" She looked up at him, he was asleep, she laughed, and slowly went to sleep

* * *

"Titans Go!" The Alarm rang they all headed to the T-car Lark stayed behind and waited for Tawnella

"Come on Tawnie!" She grabbed her shoulder a surge went through her

_'Your Mother' There was Blood pouring down her face 'No... Don't hurt them... Kill me' 'MOTHER!' 'Austin wake up! no please' She was crying 'Tawns...'  
__'STARFIRE!'_

Pictures flashed through her head

"Lark is everything alright?" Micheal put his hand on her shoulder

"I don't know..."

They were up against some people who called themselves the HIVE, a dark skinned boy who could shoot beams of lightning from his mouth, a small girl who couldn't be older then 10 with tan skin and blond hair who could use her hair as a rope, and a boy with almost white skin, his black hair was messy and touched his nose, it covered the black gem on his forehead, which he could pull black energy swords from.

"Aleck, James! Get' em!" The Dark haired boy yelled

James had Austin and Micheal in her hair, they couldn't pull out either

"Talk about rats..." She smiled

"How old are you?" Micheal looked at the small girl

"15... Why?" Their mouths dropped

"Your a little runt ar-"

"I AM NOT A RUNT, I am just small!" She smiled evilly as she squeezed them tighter

Aleck and Tawnella however were evenly matched, his lightning couldn't pass her ice, and her ice couldn't pass his thunder

"It's about time I finished this!" Aleck punched her in the gut and she fell over

"Hey!" Sarasim blasted him into the wall "Your not supposed to hit girls!"

She blasted around him

"Ha Ha you missed me!" He stuck his tongue out at her

"How mature... and I wasn't aiming at you"

He looked up just in time to see five pillars crumble on top of him

James ran out of energy she fell to the ground, Micheal and Austin fell on top of her, unconscious

"Well, it's just you and me" Lark didn't see Sarasim

"Alright then" he smirked at the girl who was so much like him

He reached toward his head, he tapped the jewel, that was so much like hers, a black light appeared out of it. He grabbed it and pulled, it was a sword.

"Whats yours do?" He smirked

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her hand glowed black, a car floated above him and dropped, he raised his sword, the car split in two as the sword touched it

"Not bad... But I'm better!" He attacked with his sword, she used her powers as a sheild. He kept coming and she kept sheilding, she collasped from exhaustion.

"Well that wasn't that hard" He turned around and started to walk off, he got blasted in the back, and shot into a wall.

"I'm still standing" He turned around to see a dark skinned and haired girl, she looked normal other then the fact the her hair was streaked, which wasn't that uncommon. He grabbed her arms feeling that was where her power came. He had the full intention to kill her, He looked into her eyes, they were speckled with silver, her eyes showed woe, fear, and... excitement?

"Your lucky I wouldn't dare hurt a girl as pretty as you, who are you?" He couldn't bring himself to do it

"I am Hex, I am a Teen Titan" She looked striate into his grey eyes

"You would be a great addition to the HIVE, and I would like you there, so you wont be a copy of the Titans" He looked her in the eyes

"The Titans were my family..." She glared

"I'm sorry... you remind me of an old HIVE member, her name was... Jinx I believe"

"What? I mean she never told me that..."

"What do you mean?"

"She was... my mother"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" _'Damn, I shouldn't be feeling this'_ He wiped the tear from her eye "I should be going now..." With a twirl of his sword the other two disappeared, he waved it around himself, and shoved into the jewel

"Will I see you again?" She looked up at him with sad eyes

"I would like that" He smirked

He started to disappear

"Wait! What is your name?"

"I'm Wayne" He disappeared completely

* * *

**I like this chapter, I like all my chapters though, OK now on to the poll**

**_POLL_**

**_1-What grade are you in?_**

**_2-Do you like school?_**

**_3-What do you think of this chapter?_**

**_4-What is your favorite subjet (If any)_**

**_Me_**

**_1-8th 2-kinda 3-Well that is up to you 4-Science and English_**

**_Love you all, Rei_**


	5. Just Fine

_**I DONT NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**_

**I regret to inform you, that this story will no longer be continued, or my other one for that matter, I have been getting no reviews, and since people hate my story so much, there i no point in continuing, though I will try my hand at some different stories**

**sorry there are tons of errors, my spell check sight didn't like me today, so enjoy this last chapter**

_

* * *

_

_"What do you want with me!" She struggled with the chains holding her down "And why can't I use my powers!"_

_"My dear, it took me long enough to figure it out on my own, If I had wanted you to know, you would have known by now"_

_He stroked her cheek "Tsk Tsk, to bad you turned on me... You were a beautiful girl, and you still are..." She bit his hand "But yet you were always the fiesty one" He rubbed his hand "You could still join me, help me kill the Titans. We could work together, they betrayed you. Now help me kill them"_

_"Not a chance..." He frowned "Ok then..." He pressed a button, she was electracuted, darkness...

* * *

_

"Sarasim?" Austin waved his hand infront of her face "You havn't told us show you beat the HIVE, infact you havn't said anything since then"

"..." Sarasim sighed

"Huston, we've lost her" He pulled out a micraphone

"Um Aus?" Tawnella walked in

"Yeah Tawns?"

"She's asleep"

"Sara?" He pounced on her

"GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR FACE INTO THAT WALL AND CRACK YOUR SKULL" She sat straite up

"Umm Sara...?" He backed away

"Oh I'm so sorry I was sleeping, " She paused " Your know better then to wake me up"

"Yea... Sorry 'bout that" She walked into the kitchen "What'd y'all want to eat?"

"Tofu"

"Burger"

"A'ite then, one Tub O' Tofu, and one cheese burger to go" she sat their plates in front of them

"Do I smell food?" Micheal peeped through the door

"Get it yourself, I already made lunch" She walked out

"What's her problem?"

* * *

This was it, this was the moment she found out weather her dreams were real or if she was nuts. Tawnell sat and waited, the clock was coming close.

"Am I early?" An old man in a veil appeared from no where

"No, your right on time..." Tawnella stood up

"You look the same as her, a clone almost" He brought a cold hand to her face "But you never met her did you"

It wasn't a question, more of a statement

"I showed up, now you show me"

"Impatient aren't we, yes yes, follow me, I never back down on my word"

He grabbed her arm and led her to a cave. It was dark, he lit a match.

"See, my end of the bargin..."

A woman in tattered clothing and hair that swiped her thighes, the mirror of her...

"MOMMY!" She ran and engulfed the woman in a hug

"Tawnie... Look, I want you to leave now, don't save me, just leave..."

"But-"

"Tawnie" The old man said "If you stay, I wont kill her, I wont kill them either..."

He pointed to another group of people. There was a man with black hair down to his lower back, tatered blue clothing, and a black mask. A woman with long red hair that, for being a foot off the ground, swiped the floor, her clothing also tattered, and barley covered her, her large green eyes filled with pain. Another woman with blackish purple hair that swished around her ankles while she struggeled, her eyes fluttered to stay consious, tape covered her mouth, her clothing tattered across the stomache, she could tell that whips had graced her, blood trickled from her wounds. A bunch of parts scattered across the ground, and a main part unconsious. Another woman spraweled out beside him, chained to the floor, her pink hair keeping her warm, reaching her thighs. The last one was a green man, eyes fixed on her, his long hair was shaggy, the same emerald color as his eyes.

"Gar!" She ran to him

"Tawns..." She could see his tears "How is everyone?"

"I held my part of the bargain, now yours..."

* * *

**I probably won't continue this story, but I have almost no reviews, so bye all**


End file.
